Rise of The 379th Hero
by The 379th Hero
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Normals weren't ready for specials. But Claire Bennet went and revealed them. Now it's up to a 14 year old boy tof fix everything. Chuck characters will turn up in the final segment of chapters.
1. Chapter 1: I go back in time

**Now II'll finally start the story I have in my head. Ths will be long and will take a while, but I will not abandon this. I WILL complete it right from start to finish, as its sequel and then the third and all of them. All 5 of them.**

**I don't own Heroes or Chuck.**

**This starts during the end of Brave New World. A special, who later becomes the 379th Hero, watches the live news broadcast and sets out to rewrite the past.**

Thomas's POV

I was waiting at the bus station to go home when, on a TV mounted on a nearby wall, I saw the news broadcast. It was about some girl who jumped off a ferris wheel but didn't die, who regerated. Her name was Claire Bennet.

My friend, Skyler, noticed the broadcast and said, " that doesn't look good. She just revealed that there are people with bilities to the world."

The fact was, both Skyler and I had abilities. "Normals aren't ready for this sort of thing," I said.

"What do you plan to do about it? We don't got control of our abilities."

"I'm gonna time travel," I said.

"You can't control it! You could end up surrounded by dinosaurs!"

"I've been practicing..." and I dissappeared to head to a point where this could be fixed.

**Now this is short, but the next cchapters will be longer, trust me. And yes, that is a self-insert. Skyler and another of 'my' friends named Shawn will turn up frequently in the second half of this story.**

**Until next time, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Serial Killers and Superdudes

**Yes, I'm updating. Yes, I'm a jerk for not updating. And yes, Blondy 816, I plan to ask Keira out.**

**I don't own Heroes or Chuck, sadly...**

_"I'm gonna time travel," I said._

_"You can't control it! You could end up surrounded by dinosaurs!"_

_"I've been practicing..." and I dissappeared to head to a point where this could be fixed._

I wound up at the base of a building in New York City. A man fell from the top and hit a car below it. I walked up to where he had landed.

I saw a horribly mangled body that before my eyes healed and transformed into a different person. I looked up and another man was watching us before he turned and probably decided to come down and do something about whatever the heck was going on.

Then I felt a push. It had no effect. Then another, stronger this time, and I flew across the street into another building. The man who had apparently used some sort of power to attack me got up. He used that power, telekinesis, to pin me to the side of the building.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Does it matter to you?" I replied.

He seemed to be thinking of an answer, but the man from the top of the building snuck up behind him, touched him, for some reason, and then zapped him with some sort of electrical power. The man who had attacked me quickly turned around and telekinetically threw against the smashed up car. He didn't get up. Then the attacker turned back to me. He tried to zap me, but I dodged it. I tried to zap him back, but he somehow caught it against electricity he emitted. I leaned in, put more force into the electricity, and the attacker flew backwards into the side of yet another building. The attacker then started flying and flew... west, though I'm not sure how I knew that. Maybe there's some sort of internal compass ability.

The man from the top of the building groaned and sat up. I ran over to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The guy who fell or jumped or whatever tried to kill me, but I somehow scared him and he flew away."

The guy stood, but he had a nasty cut on his head.

"Let me help you with that," I said.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You got a supersized gash on your head. I can fix that."

"What, you got healing touch or something?" he asked.

"Yes. Now hold still."

He leaned against the car as I put my hand to his head. All of a sudden he began to glow, as did my hand. That was abnormal, but his head was healing. eventually the glow failed, but when it did he flew backwards.

I ran over to were he landed, but he was already getting up. Getting up as in, flying. He was somehow using my abilities. All wounds he gained from that brief flight healed themselves, and I knew that he had somehow gained all my abilities.

**R&R!**

**And in case you were wondering, that was in Season 4 when Nathan jumps off because he doesn't want to constantly live with sharing a body with Sylar and Peter tries to stop him. Then The 379th Hero turns up and changes the rest of the season.**


	3. Chapter 3: Telepaths and Go Fish

**Two updatesin one day, I'm on a role!**

Thomas's POV

The man slowly landed back on the ground and walked towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Thomas Bruce. Yours?"

"Peter Petrelli. That man who tried to kill you, he killed my brother."

"We need his help." I didn't know how I knew that, I just did.

"He wouldn't help us."

"Yes he will," said another voice. A woman, probably in her 50s or 60s, walked out of anearby alleyway. "I'm Angela Petrelli, Peter's mother."

"I'm Thomas Bruce. You were talking about how Sylar would help us?"

"Yes. You see, Samuel Sullivanplans to put on a show at his carnival here in New York. During that show, he plans to have Emma use her power to lure people to the carnival so that he can use his power to terrorize normal people."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Peter asked.

Surprisingly, it was me who answered, though Ihad no clue how I knew that answer. "A puppet master, someeone who can control peoples actions with his mind, is going to force her to play the cello to attract all of New Y ork. Sylar is the only one who could save her from that."

"Great," Peter said. "Now where's Sylar gone?"

Angela answered. "He seems to have started to fear his powers. If I'm right, he will go to Matt Parkmen to have him lock away his powers, but Matt will lock Sylar in his own head."

"You dreamed all that?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now you two better get to Los Angeles."

And with that, Peter and I flew off.

**Has anyone ever noticed how interesting line breaks can be?**

Peter and I flew, although we could've teleported, but I wawasn't sure where Matt Parkman lived, so I just followed Peter, who hadn't yet seemed to have realised that he could teleport now.

I tried and succeeded to catch up to him. "I think you can teleport now. Why don't I grab hold and we get there in seconds?"

"Good point," he said as I grabbed hold and we disappeared.

**Line breaks love to party, don't you know?**

We appeared in front a very nice looking house in suburban LA. Peter immediately dragged me over to the door. We saw Sylar inside arguing with a rather weighty man whom I assume would be Matt Parkman. Suddenly, Sylar collapsed and Matt dragged him into the basement of the house.

"We should wait 3 hours," I suddenly blurted.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, I just have a feeling here. You wanna play a card gam while we're waiting?" And I pulled a deck of cards out of thin air. "Go Fish?"

"How'd you do that?"

"No clue. You deal." We played for a bit as a clock ticked down in my head measuring exactly 3 hours time.

**Don't worry, this ain't the end of the chapter.**

As soon as the clock Iin my head stopped, I somehow manged to win our last game of Uno. We got up aand snuck inside without knocking. We crept into the basement to find Matt laying bricks near a wall encasing... Sylar.

"Hey Matt," Peter said.

"Hey Peter," Matt said. I made myself invisible as a precaution. "Can you help me out here?"

"Can't, Matt, I have to get Sylar out of here so he can help save the world."

"Peter, this man killed your brother. Are you sure about this?"

"Posotive. I'll just go into his head, see if he has in any way changed, then get him out and bring him to New York."

"I can't let you do the, Peter."

"You're gonna have to," I said, turning off my invisibility. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but I lifted my hand and a bolt of red light shot at Matt he he fell over and didn't get up. He was, as it is called, stunned.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Peter said lifting his hand and emiting some sparks, but not much else.

"Like I said, I don't know. Now just get into that head."

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. He slumped over and I eased him onto the floor and began my wait which I somehowmknew would be about another 3 hours.

**So here it is, tunning similar to the season, but not exactly. Now you might be wondering where the powers Thomas has that Peter doesn't come from. You will find out in story 2.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Victory and a Goodbye

**And who's the update master? This guy!**

**Please note that only the idea and the OC belong to me.**

Thomas's POV

After waiting for 3hours, during which Matt woke up and I explained everything to him, Peter and Sylar woke up.

"How are you two?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Peter said. "How about you, Gabriel?"

"I feel fine, though who's this guy here?" He indidcated me.

"Me?" I said, "my name is Thomas Bruce from Toronto. I have come from the futureto help defeat Samuel Sullivan, and we'll want tk get going now to stop him."

"How do we stop him?" Matt asked.

"His power is unusual in the way that it requires him to be around other specials to use it. The more specials near him, the more powerful the ability becomes."

"So we just moveaall specials at the carnival elsewhere," Sylar commented.

"It's not that simple, we need to get there ASAP."

"How about Hiro, can't he help?" Matt asked.

"No need," I said. And with that, Peter grabbed Sykar and I grabbed Matt as we teliported away.

**This linebreak loves penguins.**

We arrived at the carnival a little late; cello music was blaring through some speakers and people were streaming Iinto the place.

"Looks like we're to late," Matt said.

"No we're not," I said. "Sylar, you go stop the cello music. Some lady with the power to summon people via her music is being forced to do this by Eric Doyle, perhaps you know him? Matt, see if you can mess with Samuel's mind. Stall him, do whatever you can. Peter, come with me." Matt followed the crowd as Sylar sneaked backstage to find Emma.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asked.

"We're meeting up with your mother and neice."

"But I don't have a neice."

"Claire's your neice. Nathan was her father."

"Oh."

We walked around, avoiding the crowd until we met up with Angela, Claire, and unexpectedly Noah Bennet.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Bennet?" I asled.

"I justcame along for the ride," he replied.

Just then, Hiro and Ando teleported a few feet to our left. They turned and saw us. Hiro shouted something in Japanese that I'm sure was a greeting. Then he switched to English: "Peter Petrelli!" Maybe that wasn't what he said in Japanese. I wouldn't know. Theywalked up to us.

"Is it not to late to help stop this man?" Ando asked.

"It isn't, " I said. "You, Hiro, Claire, and Angela, go help evacuate all specials form here. Find Matt Parkman to, he's busy stalling Samuel. Peter and I will take Samuel down as Sylar stops that music."

"Of what significance is the music?" Hiro asked.

"My mom will expain," Peter said. And with that, the four of them ran off.

"Noah, come with us," I said.

"Whatdo you want me to do?" He asked.

"Get all the people out of here so they can be safe and also so that they won't accidentily see anything we don't want them to see."

"Got you. How should I get them out?"

"Just say something about hazardous waste."

We got near the stage, so Noah ran up and stole Samuel's megaphone as he was imitating a duck (thank you Matt), and told everyone to leave as hazardous chemicals had been spilled backstage. Everyone left. Hiro, Claire, Ando and Angela, followed by a whole bunch of carnies caught up to Matt and dragged him over to us. Peter then ran up and tackled Samuel. The landed on the ground as. They got up and started messing around with the ground. Then all the specials Iin our group linked hands as we dissappeared.

Peter's POV

After Thomas dissappeared, I noticed a siignificant difference in Samuel's strength. So I teleported away to the preset evacuation location: an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. With any luck, Sylar will be here with Eric and Emma. Sure enough, they got here.

**And that concludes the start of this, but there will be more, much more. This just tellls you epwhen I end season 4 of Heroes and go completely different and crazy and unexpected.**

Thomas walked up to me. "And II'm going to go back to the future."

"Why? You just got here," I said.

"Because I have my own messed up specials revealed timeline to be in. Right now in this tkmeline you can find another me to help you in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell. I'm not of this timeline. But what I do know Iis that my friends and I will be able to help you with what is to happen to your timeline."

"So this isn't you?"

"Of this timeline, no. Be sure to explain all that just happened to me when you find me. Man that felt weird to say."

I smiled. "So I won't be seeing you again, but I will see you."

"Correct. Well, good bye, Peter Petrelli." And with that, he disappeared into his own timeline, leaving us to find him and his friends, wherever they were. While we had been playing Go Fish earlier, what felt like a million years ago, he told me he was from Toronto and that 2014 with Eglinton Station was a good placeto start. I didn't understand it then, but now I do.

**And now I will tell of Peter looking for Thomas and his friends, Skyler and Shawn.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Two Against One

**And now I'm gonna write about Thomas Skyler and Shawn from the timeline we got now.**

**I don't own this.**

**Now Chuck is gonna slightly show up. As in, The Intersect.**

Skyler's POV

"Thomas, I have a bit of a problem..."

"What?"

"Well, I, um, uh... hacked into the US government and saw something really weird that a later saved to my computer and now I have random bits of info floating around in my head that I have absolutely no memory about!" I shouted.

"Keep it down!"

"Yah... and I think it may have been responsible for me beating up Adam so effortlessly earlier."

"Howon Earth would that work?"

Skyler thought for a moment. "How on Earthdo our powers work? I don't know, they just do, I can't explain them. Neither can you."

"I have some ideas, but why would you hack into the US governement?"

"For fun."

"You need yourhead checked."

"Agreed. Now let's go find Shawn."

We walked to the cafeteria at our school. We found Shawn and explained the problem to him.

Unfortunately, we had no time to talk as we were called to the main office. When we got there, a man was sitting on the couch. When he saw me, he seemed to show some recognition, which was weird.

All of a sudden I doubled over. I groaned and clutched at my head as several images flashed through my head at once. And suddenly I knew what the situation was.

The man, who's name was Peter Petrelli **(A/N: booyah! There we go, Iit's all gona work out from here on)**, turned to us. I looked him in the eyes and telepathically told him what had just happened. He nodded and gestured outside. TThat's when I noticed two men flying and landing on the street outside. He telepathically told me that they were bad guys looking for Skyler, Shawn and I.

"We have to go, Wayne," Peter said. Wayne dismissed us, but I have a feeling Peter used some persuasive ability.

We quicklysnuck outsideto confront these bad guys.

**This linebreak likes Keira (no, I do)**

Outside, the bad guys seem to have vanished. But I didn't think they had just gone away. I turned on infrared vision, 360 vision, and x-ray vision to find them. I found them bye a pine tree Iinvisible. Skyler and Shawn seemed to have done the same, but it seems Peter hasn't found out about thks power (I had also figured out that he had gotten all powers but a few of them from a version of me from another timeline). Skyler, Shawn and I walked over to the tree. Shawn hung back a bit as back up, but Skyler and I tackled the two men. Skyler's man threw him off. Skyler crashed into the pne, but he regenerated and got back up. He zapped the bad guy with electricity. I didn't have much mlre time to watch Skyler: the bad guy I had tackled also threw me off... or tried to. I rolled off and kicked his head. It didn't seem to faze him. I used telekinesis and threw him into the tree, but he just got back up. Peter suddenly ran past me battling with yet another bad guy. Peter set his hair on fire and the bad guy put Iit out with some water. In the corner of my eye I some Shawn fight with another bad guy. Peter pulled out a walkie talkie and talked Iinto it. My bad guy ran at me with super sppeed, but I used the same power and dogded. It suddenly transformed into a sppeed fistfight. Then he got kicked in the head bye a girl. Another guy tackled Peter's guy from behind while yet another guy zapped Shawn's guy with red lightning. Finally I watched as a fourth person teleported behind Skyler's bad guy and stabbed him with a Japanese sword.

But the bad guys continjed to fight back, only they couldn't stand against so many enemies. They turned and fled.

**And that I will call the Battle of Two Against One. Thatis because we outnumbered the bad guys 2 to 1, obviously.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Random Developments

**I hated 2014, let's be honest here. It wasn't that good a year. It honestly didn't go well for me. I'm not gonna get into all that.**

Thomas' s POV

We turned to the 4 others that had turned up: Claire Bennet, Sylar, Hiro Nakamura, and Ando Masahashi. Clairw stepped forward. "Who are you three?" She indicated us.

Skyler spoke up: "why don't you tell us who you are, and what the heck that was all about!"

I turned to him. _Use your telepathy, _I thought, hoping he received the message. He did, amd so did Shawn.

I looked between my friends, then turned back to Claire. "I am Thomas. These are my friends Akyler and Shawn."

Claire turned to Peter. "We need to get them to our camp."

Skyler backed up a bit. "Whoa, we're not going anywhere yet. We need answers, which unfortunately, you apparently don't really have. Yes, we can read minds. Anyway, the point is, I want better answers. I'm chasing those hooligans who attacked us. You can either come with me or go to your little camp."

Shawn and I walked over to Claire and the others. "I don't think it's a gold idea to do that."

Skyler thoguht for a bit. "I may not be able to convince you guys to come with me, but there Iis something I want you two to see. He led us a bit away from Claire's group. He pulled out his phone and went into his files. He opened one file, and a bunch of images appeared in rapid succesion on the screen. Tons of them. It took a good five minutes before it was done. When it was done, Shawn and I backed away from Skyler.

"What was that?" I asked.

Skyler replied, "that was what I found when I hacked into the US govenrnement."

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, but it was labeled 'The Intersect.'"

With that, I felt a little off, my eyes closed, and multiple images flashed through my head. My eyes snapped open. "The Intersect is a US government super computer, designed after 911, that cross-references stuff from the CIA and the NSA. The version Skyler has is 3.0, which includes combat and government info. Skyler, do you think you could fit the whole Internet in the Intersect?"

"Possibly, but it would require a rather large computer."

"Oh... well then, maybe we will be able to take on these bad guys!"

Claire had snuck up behind us. "Maybe, but they have strongholds, one in every major city in the wrold. It would be difficult, maybe you guys could give us some of The Intersect?"

"Sure," I replied.

The Intersect process was repeated with the others.

"Hang on, before we go, there's kne thing. A name associated with the Intersect. Chuck Bartowski..." ance the 'flashing' process repeated. "Charles Irving Bartowski, known as Chuck, lives in Burbank, California with his wife, Sarah Bartowski née Walker. Hos best friend, Morgan Greimes, is also associated with the Intersect, but to a lesser degree. Change of plans though. Clair will go to Burbank, the rest of you, chase after the bad guys."

The strange thing is, nobody questioned me suddenly taking over as the leader.

**This is shaping nicely... sseems like Chuck will be here at last... as well as Sarah, Morgan, and Alex. Oh, yeah, and Casey. That's it.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: What is it with Bad Guys?

**Updating is fun.**

**I ddon't own Heroes or Chuck.**

I grabbed CClaire's upper arm and concentrated on all I knew about Burbank: that it was near LA. That didn't help so I concentrated on Chuck. His location popped into my head and I teleported there.

We ended up behind a BuyMore, just as Chuck walked outside, saw us, dropped what he was holding, grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, and ran over to us. Great, is my hair on fire again?

Nope. It turned out he was running at a guy behind us. A guy with a knife. Like that would have any effect on Claire or I. But then, Chuck didn't know that, did he?

He wacked the guy with the fire extinguisher, but the guy just staggered backwards, and stabbed Claire with the knife...

In the back of the head. The weak spot for regenerators. My hands turned to metal. He pulled out a new knife and tried to attack Chuck with it, but I blocked it and the blade shattered. A piece got embedded in my thigh, but I just pulled it out and jammed it in my attacker's thigh. I took both my metal fists and slammed them into either side of this guys head, effectively crushing his skull. But he regenerated. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Chuck bend over Claire. Just pull out the frigging knife, I thought. He seemed to get the message. He pulled out the knife and Claire healed. Chuck threw the knife into the back of my attacker's head. He dropped to the ground.

Chuck jogged over tk me with Claire. "You okay?" heasked.

"Of course he's okay," Claire said. "He's... he's... oh what should your hero name be?"

"Hero name?" I asked.

"You know, a nickname to keep yyour identity a secret!"

"I didn't know, but I think we can use our real names here. Hi, I'm Thomas. You must be Mr. Bartowski."

"Yes," he said, "yes I am. How'd you know?"

"You're in the Intersect," I blurted.

Chuck paled and shot both me and Claire with a trank gun and everything went black.

**And now Chuck's here! R&R!**


End file.
